


Essentially Yours

by Nimonsooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heirs & Heiresses, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimonsooda/pseuds/Nimonsooda
Summary: While attending a friend's wedding, Jongin reunites with Kyungsoo. Even after all these years, Kyungsoo is still the same boy he fell in love with 8 summers ago.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 38
Kudos: 171





	1. Pure Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaisoosheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoosheart/gifts).



> Hello Guys! I know I said May Hiatus but this fic is long overdue. I promised a reader who guessed a quiz right and with my reader's prompt, I have written a short story.
> 
> Enjoy.

"It's really beautiful out here," Mari remarks absentmindedly as she peers outside. The vast plain of white envelopes the view for the whole car ride up the hills. They have been invited to a family friend's wedding. The mountain lodging that the ceremony will be held is a private estate owned by the host's family. 

"They went for a winter wedding huh," she continues thoughtfully, "I don't want ours in the winter. I prefer spring."

Jongin replies to her with a hum. He has been looking over at the finalization of the take-over for a pharmaceutical company that he recently acquired. Actually, in courtesy of the Ahn's, his betrothed has mentioned his troubles and they graciously lent him a hand. 

It has been three hours since they drove out of Seoul and to the mountains, Mari isn't a particularly chatty person but today her mood seems to be good. Jongin doesn't know for sure. He had just met her three months ago and they were already arranged to be wed. His father delivered the news with absolute nonchalance, right when Jongin came back from a two-week business trip in Japan. 

Ahn Mari, the sole heiress to the Fantasia Department Stores Group. Jongin has heard about her, she is always on the news and not in a bad kind of way. She runs multiple non-profit organizations and her PR department sure does a good job. To say Jongin was shocked when his father announced their engagement is an understatement. 

His family is wealthy. But not in the same level wealthy like her family. If Baekhyun were to hear Jongin's monologue, he would choke him to death. In his best friend's words, "You guys run 10 train lines in the metropolitan areas alone!" or so how Baekhyun would shriek. 

"Sir, we have arrived," the driver addresses politely. He looks up from the report that they have indeed reached the place. Jongin grabs his briefcase and walks over to the other side of the car where Mari is waiting patiently for him. 

When he opens the car door for her, she gingerly takes his extended hand to move out of the seat. Her cheeks hues a soft pink as the bone-chilling air harshly brush through them. 

He gestures the driver to put all their belongings into the building after he had parked their car. They will be here for the whole weekend. 

***

"I don't think I can do this," Junmyeon whispers nervously as he chews on his fingernails. He is clutching at his white dress pants so hard that there are almost fingerprints on the pristine fabric. Kyungsoo moves to hold the elder's shaking hands into his. 

"It will be alright, you have been dreaming about this since you were like 7," Kyungsoo teases him, hoping a little joke would unnerve the groom-to-be. Junmyeon swaps his arm and glares at him for a good minute.

"Shut Up! He was only three then and that would be creepy! Just so you know, I have been only dreaming about taking over the company since I was six!" Junmyeon retorts childishly. Kyungsoo lets out a full belly laugh at how ridiculously ambitious Junmyeon is even on his wedding day. At least the elder is no longer acting like an unfriendly skittish cat.

"I am sorry," Junmyeon speaks again while looking down at the plush carpet beneath his bare feet. 

"For what?" Kyungsoo questions him nervously. The time for the ceremony is getting closer. And if he cannot stop Junmyeon from getting cold feet, his cousin would raise hell, even the middle of dead winter. 

"I invited him," Junmyeon continues, his lips wobbling as if he is about to brawl his heart out. 

By _him_ , Kyungsoo knows who Junmyeon meant. If this was a year ago or heck even three months ago, Kyungsoo would leap and jump and also kiss Junmyeon for his kind, kind soul but situations are different now and Kyungsoo can no longer say he is happy to see _him_. 

"It's okay, Hyung," Kyungsoo soothes Junmyeon, "He's family. He's your cousin. Of course, you have to invite him."

"You are my cousin too," Junmyeon responds emotionally. 

"Well~ I can be your cousin _by law_ only if you stop sobbing and walk down the aisle," Kyungsoo jokes good-naturedly. 

Just when he is about to call back up on the _emotional groom task-force_ , Baekhyun and Jongdae burst into the room with borderline shrieks and yells. 

Thank goodness, they both halt their petty yelling match when they see the cry baby groom.

"Oh my god! I knew it, you're pregnant!/leaving Sehun!" Jongdae and Baekhyun exclaim simultaneously. 

Kyungsoo walks over to the annoying hooligans and smacks them both on their heads. 

"Shut up! He's already nervous enough. Stop spewing stupid shit!" He whisper-yells at them all while pulling their ears as if they were children. 

"It's okay," Junmyeon reassures," he's right anyway." The other three look at Junmyeon confused but Kyungsoo looks pale as a sheet, he stares at Junmyeon stupidly. 

"Who's right?" Sehun questions as he walks into the room with a smile. As if timing shouldn't get any better. 

"I am pregnant! You idiot! It's all your fault!" Junmyeon shouts at the younger who just entered the room, Kyungsoo gapes at the sudden outburst of the groom. 

"No! My 50 dollar," Baekyun wails from the side while Jongdae wears that annoying shit-eating grin on his face. 

Just then Kyungsoo really wants to fly back to London.

***

Even though Jongin knows its a small wedding, the hall can hold up to 300 people if his cousin wanted to. But there are only about 70 people or so gathering around the lobby area, waiting for the gift register to open. Mari wants to go to the washroom so, with the help of a sweet receptionist, she went on her merry way while Jongin stands awkwardly alone.

"Mister, would you like some tea?" A small voice reaches to his ears and Jongin looks around confused to find no one in his vicinity. 

Only when he feels someone tugging his dress pants then he looks down. A young girl around six or seven in a pink poofy dress is looking up him with big ole eyes. Her skin is pale as snow while her hair and eyes are dark as the winter nights. 

He bends down and braces his hands on his knees, "Oh why thank you, sweetheart," he smiles at her sweetly. She simply nods and throttles away as soon as she hears his request. He waits for her until she returns with two paper cups and a plate of cookies on a silver tray. 

The little girl gingerly gestures Jongin to sit on one of the many sofas in the lobby. Jongin complies well because he is being taken care of by such a hospitable little girl. "Uncle Junnie is taking a bit of time. What is your name Ahjuusi?" She questions him. 

"I see. My name is Kim Jongin. I am Uncle Junnie's cousin and who are you?" Jongin questions her back, amused by the way she speaks like a little old lady. 

"Nice to meet you, Jongin Ahjussi. I am Uncle Sehun's niece and my name is Do Mi-rae," she replies slowly and clearly. 

Jongin couldn't help but take in a sharp inhale. No wonder the little girl looks so similar, her deep dark eyes, her pale skin, and that seriousness in her speech all scream a Do after all. All the Do he knew recently are unmarried aside from Seungsoo who just got married 3 years ago. She is a little too old to be Seungsoo's. Unless it's him. 

"Hello, Jongin," A deep smooth voice startles him back to reality, " I see you have met my daughter."

Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo who is smiling at him. His chest aches from seeing that smile from the older. "Hi, Soo-," Jongin fumbles, "ah... I mean, it's nice seeing you again Kyungsoo-hyung." 

Kyungsoo kneels down to keep eye level with his daughter who is seating next to Jongin. "This is Appa's friend, Kim Jongin-ssi." Kyungsoo softly informs his daughter. Jongin couldn't peel his eyes away from the duo. The tender way that the elder holds his daughter's hand makes Jongin yearns for things he kept buried 8 summers ago. 

"I am back," A soft female voice leans into his ears and when Jongin turns over Mari kisses him softly on his cheek. He can feel Kyungsoo's eyes follow his fiance's movements. 

Mari looks at Jongin hopefully, prompting him to introduce her to his _friend_.

"Mari, this is Kyungsoo, my old friend. Kyungsoo, this is Mari, my fiance." Jongin informs robotically like he's used to, despite all that his heart is beating out of his chest. 

Kyungsoo offers his hand for Mari to shake and the gold band in his ring finger gleams beautifully. Jongin can almost hear his heartbreaking. 

Mari gratefully takes Kyungsoo's hand in a soft clutch and not noticing how the other is staring at the emerald ring. "Nice ring," Kyungsoo comments softly. 

"Thank you. It belonged to Jongin's grandmother," she explains to which Kyungsoo just nods. He knows. 

"Well, it's nice meeting you. We better get inside before the grooms get cold feet," Kyungsoo jokes with a serious face, to which Mari falls for immediately as she starts to look panic. 

Jongin laughs lowly and genuinely smiles at the older since he met him again after all these years. "He's joking." Jongin simply explains. 

Kyungsoo has this down-turn grin he does only when he's amused and waves the couple goodbye. Jongin begrudgingly lets the elder go as Kyungsoo holds his daughter's hand and walks toward the hall. 

"He's nice," Mari comments sweetly and holds Jongin's elbow when he prompts her to move as well. 

But he couldn't take his eyes off the retreating small back of the other man. Especially when a tall man with the matching gold ring band holds Kyungsoo's shoulder when he reaches the entrance. And not when Kyungsoo gives that man, the heart-shaped smile he used to give Jongin 8 summers ago. 


	2. Still You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo knows Jongin isn't his but he still wishes him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back again!  
> The writing here is a little experimental. Time jumps and explanations from the past will be used in past and future tense correspondingly. The present timeline is written in the present tense. I hope that makes sense lol.   
> I have no idea how boarding schools or universities in U.K or Korea works so this is likely inaccurate.   
> Unbetaed but I proofread it.

Kyungsoo stares at his polished oxfords for a good measure. The plush mahogany carpet feels soft under his shoes. It is strange to stand in front of a crowd of people.

Especially because there are only two of them on the stage. He as Junmyeon's best man is standing beside Jongdae who is Sehun's best man. They both are in their tailored 3-piece blue suits and the only difference is the color of their pocket squares. Kyungsoo's is in pearly white while Jongdae's is in marigold.

"We look like the grooms," Jongdae comments suddenly and grins at Kyungsoo in his signature kitten smile. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but lets out an approving chuckle. He keeps touching the gold band with his thumb, the unfamiliar texture of the smooth metal occupying his thoughts from wandering towards certain someone. 

The hall is slightly quiet, just a few occasional whispers of exchange between guests as they all patiently wait for the grooms to walk down the aisle. The food hasn't been served yet but all the servers are readily standing near the corner walls. 

The lights slowly dim and soft piano music envelopes the once quiet hall, and turning it into utter silence. Kyungsoo smiles when a little figure appears from the entrance door and is approaching the stage. 

Mi-rae's little pastel pink dress is poofy at the bottom, making her look like a little bell-flower. His daughter carefully picks up a hand of soft petals from the little rattan basket, then drops them onto the floor in practiced movements and her dark eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Once she is almost at the 1/3 of the long aisle, the grooms enter the hall. 

Junmyeon is clutching his hands so tightly on the crook of Sehun's elbow. Jongdae lets out a loud snort when he sees his cousin being a nervous mess. Kyungsoo eyes them worriedly because, for one, Mi-rae's eyes are so fixated on the floor that she isn't paying attention to space beyond it and two, the grooms are having a hard time pacing their space further away from the meticulous little flower girl. 

The long mahogany carpet crinkled with each drag of feet and it slowly piles at the end of the steps near the stage. Kyungsoo doesn't know if he should go down to strengthen it or not as he can the videographer capturing the grooms' walk-in from his side. He doesn't want to ruin the shot with him interfering. 

It happens so suddenly despite Kyungsoo knowing the piling carpet could trip the ones walking on it and all things as luck go, it has to be his little girl. Before he could launch full-body dive to catch the falling girl, he sees a forearm stops his daughter from falling face flat. 

The impeccably pressed sleeve of the well-tailored suit and the honey skin clutches at Mirae's middle in a firm yet gentle grip. The collective gasp from the guests almost sound sounds like the scenes from the Sunday soap operas. 

Kim Jongin saved the day. 

Now that he looks carefully, Jongin is seated at the table right next to the aisle, Kyungsoo thinks the timing is too convenient for that. Why does Jongin have to come back now of all times? He gulps in a deep breath, trying to calm down the ache in his chest. It hurts more to see Jongin fixing the little mishaps on Mirae's carefully braided hair. 

The music continues and the grooms reach the stage. Kyungsoo catches Jongin looking at him so he smiles at him as genuinely as he could but the younger doesn't return the gesture. 

***

If one more person comes and congratulates him again for _saving_ the day, Jongin will be a millionaire by the nightfall. After the little theatrics during the ceremony, the wedding went on smoothly as planned. He has to tease his cousin from brawling his eyes out at the alter when exchanging vows with his now-husband. 

Mari is cooing at how adorable the pair was. Jongin agrees wholeheartedly. The food they served is delicious, he has never tasted wild boar before but it seems the freedom in them makes them tastier. Albeit she is too polite to say it outright, Mari wrinkles her nose in distaste when he makes that lame joke. Kyungsoo would have scoffed at him right of the bat. 

He finds himself following after the movement of the elder. Taking careful and measured gazes trailing along where Kyungsoo would go. He has yet to spot Kyungsoo together with his partner and the hope in his heart blooms the more time passes. 

The ceremony comes to an end, most guests will go down the hill as they were not invited to Sunday brunch which is another celebration for close friends and family. Mari decided to stay since she will be family soon. 

Mi-rae comes to find him after the staff has wrapped up the hall. She bows at him in a perfect 90-degree angle and says her thanks very seriously. Kyungsoo followed after her when he saw the little girl talking to Jongin. 

Jongin stares, the elder still looks the same. Even after all these years, his baby fat stays the same, the fullness of his lips and the subtle hue of pink in cheeks making him younger than he is. Although Kyungsoo has better poker face now, Jongin could still guess what he is thinking. 

"Let's catch up later tonight," Jongin suggests firms, his tone leaves no room for discussion. 

A brief moment of dilemma went by Kyungsoo's beautiful eyes but he concedes and says, "They have a lounge on the 4th floor. Let's meet after dinner."

Jongin lets out a relieved sigh, he has been holding his breath in case the older would reject him. He cannot handle it if it happens again. 

***

He should have said no. Kyungsoo has no sense of control when it comes to Jongin. At that moment, he felt trapped in those golden eyes. He cannot let hope blooms again. Not after happened. If only it wasn't for Sehun's family, he wouldn't even be here. The best summer of his life had led him into the worst winter of his life. His family was furious. 

The Dos take everything in serious considerations. They have rules and principles they have to follow. Tradition and discipline were drilled into his and Seungsoo's skulls since they were children. Everything has a list and every list follows after the law of order, father to son; parent to offspring. 

He could remember his mother screeching at him for bringing "shame" into their family name. Reckless, irrelevant, and disruptive, soon the name-callings started to take a toll on him and he passed out in the garage after fearing he would get yelled again for just existing. 

His cousin's family, Sehun took him in. He remembered running barefoot in their freshly-cut lawn, the soft velvety touch, and the morning dew comforting him for many winter nights. 

If anything good came out of the fall-out with his family, they were so very private that kicking him out of the household would create a PR nightmare so they let him kept the last name 'Do'. 

Sehun's parents flew him to London within three months of the whole ordeal. He wasn't showing but he stopped denying the baby's existence. He never told anyone whose father but the puzzles fall into places when a young exchange student named Byun entered their academy.

The world is small, why must the universe send Jongin's best friend to his dorm room? He blamed Sehun for a while since he was living at another dormitory, abandoning Kyungsoo to chase after a skittish RA named Junmyeon. Baekhyun had brought a whole monsoon cyclone with him and ransacked the disciplined air of British boarding house into a raccoon nest. Kyungsoo for the first time in a while felt young again. 

Loving Mi-rae is easy, she is a bundle of joy and happiness since she opens her eyes to the cruel, cruel world. He feels like a cliche story of boy meets boy despite that he never resented Jongin nor his family. Particularly the honey boy whose smile is so gentle that it could cure the deepest wound in his glass-bond heart. 

Knowing Jongin was never his, to begin with, yet oh... he can't help wanting to kiss those lips one more time. Just like that one sunny day under the deep blue sky 8 summers ago.

***

He looks up at the ticking clock on the wall, the hand is slowly approaching 9 p.m. Mi-rae came down with a slight cold, he got worried and skipped dinner altogether. Jongdae ever the sweet-heart came by his room to check up on him and Mi-rae. Cracking jokes about how the newly-weds are staying at the private cabin because the noises might wake the whole lodging up. He manages to crack a smile. 

Asking Jongdae to send Yoon-ho over once he's out the door. He checks the thermometer again and the fever has gone down a bit. He goes into the bathroom to soak the towels with warm water, draining them out and just leaving the towel damp. He carefully folds it to place it on Mi-rae's forehead, watching her fall asleep peacefully.

When he hears knocking on his door, he carefully puts the gold band on. Yoon-ho smiles at him sweetly and asks his day. He thanks him again for looking after Mi-rae while he's gone for an hour or so. 

"Thanks again. I will give you back the rings tomorrow. I still need it for a while," he adds sheepishly. The younger doesn't say anything but gives him a meaningful look back. 

"It's alright Kyungsoo-Hyung. It's a display piece so no biggie. Just don't play with it too much, you looked like you wanted to divorce me," Yoon-ho jokes and playfully shakes his left hand where their matching ring gold band is on. 

"Don't be a brat or I won't order Mi-rae's first earrings from you anymore," Kyungsoo feigns a threat and Yoon-ho plays along with a hurt look. Junmyeon's friends are surely entertaining. 

"Just go. I will look after her," Yoon-ho reassures and shoos him away. 

Despite the short interval of time he needs to reach the 4th floor using the elevator, his mind wanders back to the summer camp again and again. Repeating the memories he repressed so hard over the years and making the yearning in his heart grows a ten-fold. He washes down his guilt with many things he had done rightfully. He will not bring shame to Jongin's name. Both Mirae and Jongin deserves better than that. 

Right when he enters the bar, he could see the broad back of the younger as he is leaning over the counter and chatting with the bartender. Kyungsoo fixes his wool sweater up as he walks over to where Jongin is seated. 

"Hey, Jongin," he greets while tapping his finger onto the younger's shoulder. Jongin turns his head and smiles at him in acknowledgment, "Hey, you," he replies, sending shivers down Kyungsoo's spine. This night is getting chillier. 

"I ordered Gin for myself but I don't know if you drink or what you like," Jongin informs, sounding a bit sad so Kyungsoo tries to comfort him, "I do drink but Mi-rae is with me so I won't. I like Gin too."

Jongin grins boyishly, tapping his long fingers on the polish wooden counter and it makes Kyungsoo stares at the matching emerald ring on them. He swallows dryly, his throat parched from the dry winter air. He gratefully gulps down the water given by the bartender. 

"So... how have you been?" Kyungsoo cringes internally over how awkward he sounds. "Good. Good, you know, busy with the same old company stuff. But it's the holiday season so I have a little bit of free time," Jongin tells him slowly. Kyungsoo notices the change in the warmth of the younger's tone, his voice losing the boyish charm and the tune evolves into sultry and deep tune.

"Do you still sing?" Jongin asks him, tracing his fingernails over the rim of his gin glass. Kyungsoo nods, he doesn't want to voice it out because it might betray his poker face. Every normal thing he has to do around Jongin has suddenly become so difficult for him. 

"And you?" Kyungsoo questions back and Jongin replies with a low yes. "Um, thank you again for catching Mi-rae. It really saved the day," Kyungsoo supplies, trying his best to break the ice or he hopes he does just that. 

Jongin chuckles fondly and this time Kyungsoo couldn't stop the blush showing on his face. "No worries. She's a sweet girl and I am a fast guy. You remember right?" Jongin teases him. Kyungsoo's memories jump back to the team relay race they did in the woods, Jongin was so fast that their team finishes the race 30 mins earlier than the rest. 

"Yes. I remember," Kyungsoo acknowledges and when he looks up, Jongin is staring at him. Their eyes meet in the middle and time seems to slow to a stop. The warning bells of 'unfulfilled hopes' ringing into his ears yet he couldn't move his eyes away from the younger's golden ones. 

Suddenly, a piano riff dispels their world and they both switch their attention to the source of the sound. There he was, a certain Byun Baekhyun sitting on the seat with his finger resting on the piano keys. 

Baekhyun immediately notices Jongin and Kyungsoo at the bar and winks at them. Kyungsoo sees Jongin rolling his eyes at Baekhyun when the latter blows a kiss at Jongin. 

"Tonight, I, Byun Baekhyun will be playing in honor of the newly-weds who are currently NOT in this room, doing what-shall-not-be-named. Please enjoy, dear patrons," Baekhyun announces grandly. Jongin laughs at the theatrics of his best friend. 

"Thank god, he isn't on his crazy-juice yet," Jongin comments sipping the gin. "That's him not on his crazy juice?" Kyungsoo gapes as he stares at Baekhyun who is making exaggerated flirty faces at the very encouraging audience. 

"He used to sing National Anthem at our high-school morning assembly and in between the assembly he always managed to play _Byeol bich-i naelinda_. Drove our principal mad because he always gets away with it," Jongin reminisces fondly, it was way before he even met Kyungsoo, a season before the summer camp.

"Wait. Is it the song that goes _sha la la la_ or something like that? He did that in our boarding house as well!" Kyungsoo excitedly supplies, remembering the eventful spring semester when Baekyun came to London as an exchange student. 

Jongin hums in agreement, "Really? That's a first. He never told me about that," then he turns to look at Kyungsoo again, "Are you coming back for good? I mean to Seoul," he asks, changing the subject. 

This time Kyungsoo doesn't try to lock eyes with the other, "Yeah. For good. It's been a long time." It's time to come home, he planned to come home for Jongin but it seems to be a little too late. 

"How did you know Junmyeon-Hyung?" Jongin asks again, Kyungsoo doesn't expect that there are this many things to catch up between them. "Through Sehun, we are distant cousins. Not many people know about that," he answers carefully and finally looks at Jongin who is now thumbing his emerald ring. 

Kyungsoo looks down at his watch, it's almost 11 now. He braces himself because he has to be rational about this. "We have a day ahead. You should go rest now, Mari must be waiting," he tries to even his tone. 

Jongin lets out a scoff, startling Kyungsoo with his reaction. Jongin turns his body to completely face Kyungsoo, almost pinning the elder under his gaze. He reaches to hold Kyungsoo's hand and Kyungsoo lets him. 

He squeezes it gently as he traces each one of the elder's fingers, leaving blazing fire under Kyungsoo's skin. Kyungsoo stays stupefied and confused. What about her?

"We don't stay in the same room," Jongin answers as if reading his mind, "We are not like that. Yet," he continues. 

"Jongin, I-"

"You know, rings are interesting things," Jongin suddenly comments, "Look at mine, I started wearing it three months ago and it looked like it would imprint on my finger." Then he spreads his fingers onto Kyungsoo's palm. It seems so as the emerald ring is clinging onto Jongin's long fingers like a second skin. The thumping in his chest transforming into a buddled mess of emotions, why is Jongin telling him these things?

"Yours on the other hand," Jongin continues but this time his fingers are tracing after Kyungsoo's gold band and suddenly he takes it off. The ring comes off so easily. Kyungsoo gasps at the younger's unpredictability. "What I am trying to say is, it seems new." 

Kyungsoo snatches the gold band from Jongin, clutching it tightly on his chest. He is panicking, nothing is coming out of his mouth. What if Jongin knows? No, no. This cannot happen. 

"Mirae. She's mine, isn't she?" Jongin says with finality. Kyungsoo shoots up from his seat, the world around him spinning like a wheel. He cannot breathe properly as he briskly walks out of the lounge. He cannot make a scene. Even though they are in a small crowd but too many eyes. 

He almost made it to the elevator but is pulled by a firm hand. He shouldn't look back, it will be over if he sees Jongin's beautiful face again. 

"Kyungsoo...please!" Jongin begs.

"I saw him. I came to your room to get you but I saw him. I doubted you know but I know better than to hope. But please let me hope, Soo-ah" Jongin whispers into his ear, Kyungsoo shudders, this is not the time or the place for them to be talking about this. 

He turns but before he could even utter a word, Jongin pulls him into his chest. Warmth engulfing his smaller frame in an instant, he hesitates, should he or should he not? 

But the shake of his love's shoulders reminds Kyungsoo of the difficult times so he concedes and burrows his head into the protective arms of his first love. 

"Yes...she is yours," Kyungsoo finally admits. He feels himself crying, crying for not being able to make up for the lost time. Crying for not being able to claim Jongin as his. 

Jongin gently lifts the elder's head, cupping the side his ears so that he can look at him properly. The younger is also crying but his sobs are quiet and steady compared to Kyungsoo's uncontrollable falling tears. 

He kisses him. The sweet melancholy of the long-gone summer rushes back into them. Kyungsoo gasps into the kiss, opening his mouth for Jongin to consume. The kiss is equally sweet, intense and every pull of their lips between feels like it is to make up for the lost time. 

"Tell me. Tell me what to do. Soo, love...tell me what to be," Jongin whispers onto his mouth. 

He looks, drowning in the fondness and love from the sweet, kind boy he fell for eight summers ago. 

"I am sorry," Kyungsoo sobs, "Jongin-ah, I am so so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You made it!  
> Oh well. Do you guys know the song I mentioned in this story? It's quite popular in K-variety shows, haha.  
> Anyway, one more chapter and we are done!  
> Sorry and not sorry for leaving at a cliffhanger.   
> Kudos and comments are very much welcomed! I love hearing from you guys so please let me know.   
> See ya!


	3. Finally Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo had to settle for many things but this time, he is going to fight for their summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here.  
> Thanks again for reading folks. Unbeta-ed.

**\- One Year Later -**

It's odd being back to his family estate. It's been almost a decade since he came back to the hillside resort. To be fair he was shocked that he wasn't even escorted out as soon as he steps into the area. Aside from a few nasty glares his relatives (the Do sides not the Oh, thank you very much) gave him, he safely walks into the venue.

It is also quite ironic because the last time he visited the estate was about 9 summers ago when he met Jongin and now he is back in the _forbidden place_ in spring. 

It seems that they have renovated the old resort from mid-century style to a more minimalistic approach. There used to be a grand piano in the middle of the lobby but in its stead it is an indoor fountain that plays acoustics from the water. 

His midnight blue leather shoes flush their intense hue whenever he strides over the polished marble floor. The wedding registrar is neatly tucked in the corner of the main hall and there is a line of people who are already waiting to hand out their wedding gifts. 

Kyungsoo could recognize a few of them. Of course, there are the Dos since they own the venue and many Parks and Kims. He looks down at his watch, knowing that he doesn't have time to stay until the ceremony ends nor he wants to stay until it ends. He knows he isn't very welcomed by the Ahns after the stunt he and Jongin pulled last winter. 

When he reached the register table, the girl who is attending to him asks for his name and who is coming here for, the bride's side or the groom's side. That is a little tricky, technically he isn't invited by any side but he thinks it's safer to claim he came for the bride. So he does just that. 

The girl scrolls through the guest list in her iPad several times and a frown is forming. Kyungsoo assumes she can't find his name on the list. 

"Um can you tell me your name again?" The girl requests, perplexed, and picking up a pen to jot down his name on paper. Then she checks the list again. 

Before he chickens out and leaves for good, she smiles, almost looking satisfied that she found something. "Ah, Mr. Do Kyungsoo-si. Lady Ahn has made a special request for you. Please come with me," she chirps. Kyungsoo gapes at her, Ahn Mari has his name on her guest list. But he complies and follows the girl to some hallway. 

Given the fact that the resort is a hotel, he doesn't know why he is surprised by the number of rooms they have to pass through to get to the room he supposedly has to go to. 

The girl knocks on one mahogany door three times and she clicks to open the door for Kyungsoo to go in. He follows the instruction and when he reaches inside, the door shuts quietly but the girl doesn't follow behind. 

"Fancy seeing you here Do Kyungsoo-shi," Mari says blandly and her face void of any emotion as she sits primly on the velvet sofa. Her white wedding gown flows down like a waterfall to the floor, the premium silk fabric clings to her lithe physique like a second skin. She is glowing and as beautiful as any bride on their wedding day. 

"Congratulation on your marriage," Kyungsoo tells her unsurely, now that he is standing in front of the bride, he feels words are sticking inside his throat. 

" Thank you. I kinda assume you would come so I leave out a spot for you," She tells him with an amused look but there is no malic in her tone. She isn't mocking or jesting him. 

"Why?" He couldn't help but asks her. "Why not?" She replies easily. "After what we-, I mean what I did last winter. I thought you would never forgive me," Kyungsoo speaks honestly. 

Mari lets out a giggle, "Oh please don't flatter yourself Do Kyungsoo-shi. I don't hate you or anyone in particular. Now tell me the real reason why you came to my wedding?" she cuts to the chase. 

Kyungsoo takes in a deep breath and he immediately bows in a perfect 90-degree angle. "I would like to you to give Jongin-" before he could finish the door behind him creaks open, interrupting the little speech that he barely gathered the courage for. 

He looks behinds to find a shock looking groom standing still on the doorway. His black and white suit pressed and fitted perfectly for him and his hair combed back in a slick cove. Soon his shocked expression turns into the look of red as anger washes over him with an assumption of what is going on. 

"Wait! This is not what it looks like!" Kyungsoo defends, holding his hands up and shutting his eyes as well from anticipating a sucker punch to his face. 

"No, Yool! That's Do Kyungsoo," Mari rushes out and runs between Kyungsoo and the groom. 

"What?" The groom named Yool sounding exasperated, "your ex's lover?" 

Kyungsoo wants to correct the groom by saying 'fiance' but he shuts his mouth from the seemingly hot-tempered groom. 

"Well, technically. It's my ex-fiance's fiance but he's not who you think," Mari explains. The groom stops sizing him up and moves next to Mari. 

"So what are you doing here?" Yool asks him pointedly, Kyungsoo looks at him warily since the hulk of a man might maul him if he says anything again. 

"I came here to um ask for her blessing," Kyungsoo explains firmly, "and hoping you and Mari can attend our wedding in the summer."

Mari nods in understanding and whispers at Yool. Kyungsoo waits patiently. 

"Congratulation on your engagement and I would be glad to attend your wedding but..." Mari drawls. Of course, there is a catch, he knew it but he was hoping she would let them off the hook. 

"I will sell this property to you!" Kyungsoo rushes out, hoping that what she wants to suggest is the same as what he has researched prior. 

"Oh. Aren't you a smart one? And how would you do that, considering how you aren't really a 'Do' anymore," she accesses. 

Kyungsoo knows that a lot of affluent families are after this piece of property that his family owns. The fact that the Ahns are also interested in investing the estate isn't much of a brainer. 

"I am still a 'Do'. The land is mine. I already inherited it a few years ago," Kyungsoo explains. Not even most of the 'Do' knew that fact, his grandmother was secretly supporting him since he moved to London with the Ohs. When she died 3 years ago, she named the estate after him. Kyungsoo kept it secret for you know, just in case. 

"I suppose. You would want me to do more than just attending your wedding, right?@" Mari says, making Kyungsoo smiles widely at her. 

"Yes. Please convince your parents to do business with Jongin again," Kyungsoo requests. Yool stares at him, annoyed at the audacity that he has towards his wife-to-be. 

"You know. You got a lot of guts," Mari says, impressed by how unbothered Kyungsoo is from how much Yool is glaring him. 

"When I first met you, I was hoping we could be friends," she continues. It kinda makes Kyungsoo guilty. They might get along well if only the situation they met weren't as complicated as it was. 

"I think it's not too late to start now?" Kyungsoo suggests. Mari laughs aloud, walking over to him and patting him on the back. She isn't the meek lady they always portray in those PR campaigns of the Fantasia Group. Well, he should know already since the last winter night when he and Jongin went to her room. 

"Not so fast, buddy. I will decide if we can be friends after the meeting. I assume, you aren't staying?" Mari finishes. She grabs onto Yool's arm and leaves the room, leaving Kyungsoo along in the bride's suite. 

Kyungsoo walks out of the estate as fast as he came in. He looks down at his wristwatch again, sighing in relief that he can still pick up Mirae from her dance lessons. 

When he checks his phone, there are already two missed calls and several text messages from Jongin. He frowns and deciding to call Jongin just in case. 

"You went to the wedding, didn't you?" Jongin tells him as soon as the call went through. 

"How did you know?" Kyungsoo stupidly asks instead of lying. 

"Turn around," Jongin replies instead. Confused, Kyungsoo looks behind himself. His face immediately crashes into the sturdy chest of a well-dressed man. 

The silver buttons kinda scratched his nose so he winces and leans back, "Ow! Jongin," he can't help but whines. Instead of saying anything, Jongin brings him into his warm arms and kisses the top of his head. 

He immediately melts into the taller's embrace. "I am sorry. I just need to do that," Kyungsoo apologizes, voice being muffled into the fabric. Jongin hums in acknowledgment.

"You know, she's a lot cooler than I remembered," Kyungsoo supplies, a little taken aback by how practical Mari was. 

"Boy... did you forget how she reacted that night?" Jongin reminds him, making him let out a deep belly laugh. 

Of course, he remembers it clear as day. "You dragged me into her room, fool!" he chides the younger playfully. Jongin makes an offended noise and pinches his side in retaliation. 

"If I didn't, you would have run back to that godforsaken island again," Jongin sasses him. "Well, we are still on an island," Kyungsoo corrects him, earning another pinch to his side. He giggles as he burrows his face into the crook of Jongin's neck. 

"As much as I like hugging you, I don't want to be arrested for public indecency in the parking lot," Jongin tells him seriously. Kyungsoo lets him off with just a pout. 

"Come on, we gotta pick up Mirae," Jongin continues and holds onto his waist to walk towards his car. 

Kyungsoo leans his head on the younger's shoulder, sighing in content. 

He has finally won back his summer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep! I hope this meets your expectation! I tried!  
> Anyway this isn't even much of angst considering I skipped all of them ahahh!  
> And I refused to make Mari a villain! I refuse to do that to my female characters lmao!  
> If you guys have any more questions, please let me know in the comments.  
> Or you can talk to me about other things on my twitter. My @ is nimonsooda (same as AO3) so yeah...
> 
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to spoil this by giving the full prompt my reader gave me but as a hint, Kaisoo met each other in a summer camp and fell in love. ........ happened and their path's crossed 8 years later. 
> 
> I suppose, most of you can guess what am I aiming but even if you don't let me know in the comments.  
> Happy Reading!


End file.
